monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Fanged Wyvern Discussion
The following list below is a list Ecological and Lore Info of some monsters in the Monster Hunter Series along with info on the series' lore. These are official data that are taken from Capcom's "Hunter's Encyclopedia 1", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 2", "Hunter's Encyclopedia G", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 3", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 4", "Nintendo Dream", "Famitsu", "4gamer", "Monster Hunter Festa", "Monster Hunter", "Monster Hunter 2", "Monster Hunter Freedom Unite", "Monster Hunter 3", "Monster Hunter Portable 3rd", "Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter Generations", "Monster Hunter XX", "Monster Hunter: World", "Monster Hunter Online", and "Monster Hunter Frontier". Additional Notes: *Most of this info comes from both in-game, official books, magazine issues, and articles taken from Capcom. *Subspecies, Rare Species, etc. are included with the Normal Species. **Do note there are some exceptions to this. *Newer monsters aren't included on here until later due to some additional info on them, such as items, not being released until later. *Some older monsters may not be on here due to not being researched as of yet. What are Fanged Wyverns? Fanged Wyverns (Japanese 牙竜種'')'' are a class of monster first introduced in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. They are known for being Fanged Beast-like Wyvern monsters that have highly developed limbs. List of Monsters in this Class Zinogre *Zinogre like the taste of Bird Wyvern meat and prefer to hunt for small Bird Wyverns, such as Gargwa. **Zinogre also feed on Aptonoth and Kelbi *They were considered to be a rare monster until Amatsu kicked them off the Sacred Pinnacle, causing them to become common around Yukumo Village. *Zinogre raise their young in groups for protection from predators and by working together. The young have more hair on their bodies, compared to adults, and shell to speed up the storage of electricity, along with protect them from shocks. This fur will shed as the juvenile matures into adulthood. *The Zinogre in the Heaven's Mount and Misty Peaks are the same species due to Yukumo Village also being within the Siki Country somewhere. *Their hair helps them charge up electricity and store it. Their shell stores lightning like Lagiacrus but, in their legs and holds larger amounts the Thunder Element. The hair and shell on the young are underdeveloped so they can't do this yet. *The legs of Zinogre are large and strong because, they use them to climb steep mountains. *A single hit from Zinogre's claws will kill prey in a single powerful blow. *When it uses the Thunderbugs to charge, it will charge up and use electricity beyond its normal limits. When it has gotten enough, its spikes will erect and release the energy from its body. Its power is nearly on par with Lagiacrus and it discharges a lot from its body. *While Fully Charged, its strength and speed increase, however, parts on its body are more susceptible to attacks now. *The reason why Thunderbugs gather around Zinogre is for protection against Gargwa and their relationship is mutual. Frontier Series *Zinogre is a new monster who was never identified in the Mezeporta district and the species' presence wasn't even known of in the Great Forest. *Zinogre has been identified as a Exotic Species, part of a new quest type by the Guild. Hunters with special skills are allowed to hunt it in a Exotic Quest. Thunderlord Zinogre *These Zinogre have actually been told about in local legends, being called Thunder Wolf Wyvern Kings. From a gold appearance being apart of these legends, the Hunter's Guild gave it the title, Thunderlord. *Thunderlord Zinogre are unusual Zinogre that are able to hold more lightning inside their body than usual. Thunderlord Zinogre are said to be harboring a lightning of another level beyond a normal Zinogre's lightning. **This lightning even greatly effects the Thunderbugs it summons. **It is able to release the lightning in ways other Zinogre can't. *When its Thunderbugs are fired at enemies, they actually continue to shock the ground to prevent enemies from passing easily. *The Hunter's Guild recommends taking a different approach when facing one of these Zinogre. It is said that these Zinogre fight pretty differently from normal Zinogre. *The horns, hair, and shell of Thunderlord Zinogre continues to glow gold, even if the monster itself is dead. **Lightning even continues to crackle on those parts as well. *Due to Thunderlord Zinogre truly harnessing and mastering the Thunder Element, they are sometimes referred to as the True Awakening. Stygian Zinogre *Stygian Zinogre is a variant of Zinogre, not truly its own species. *They are very similar to the normal ones except their black-red in color. Their color is said to be from the Dragon Element. *Its unknown why those Dragonbugs gather around Stygian Zinogre but, is said to be a similar reason to Zinogre's Thunderbugs. *The Dragonbugs keep Stygian Zinogre warm and cool in areas. *Some Stygian Zinogre in the Volcano are much stronger than the ones in the Tundra due to higher populations of the Dragonbugs in the area and from being older but, during certain seasons their just like the ones in the Tundra. *They seem to have lost their natural Thunder resistance over time after using these different bugs. *The Stygian Zinogre are wanderers can be found in many different environments. Tobi-Kadachi *Tobi-Kadachi, the Flying Thunder Wyvern, is a Fanged Wyvern that lives in and around the trees of the Ancient Forest. It is well-known for flying from place to place. *Its penchant to brush against the ground and the trees as it moves around builds up static electricity within its fur. Jagras and Great Jagras *The leader of the Jagras, Great Jagras is a gluttonous beast with a huge appetite. *When it feels threatened, it will swallow a prey item whole and increase its size before attacking a foe. **It will also regurgitate to food in order to feed the Jagras. Questions and Theories *You guys can ask questions and make up some theories here if you want too! Anyway, enjoy learning about the monsters! Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Ecology Category:Fanged Wyvern Ecology Category:Lore